fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TANFO Theme Song
TANFO Theme Song is a theme song to "The All New Fairly OddParents!". The song is similar to the original Fairly OddParents theme song from the first 9 seasons, as well as the newer version in season 10. The music video is similar to the original theme song. Lyrics :♪Timmy is an average kid that no one understands♪ :♪Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands.♪ :Vicky: BED, TWERP!! :♪Jorgen gave the news about a kid♪ :♪Who’s eyesight is kind of blurred♪ :♪And has pets who has skin♪ :♪That's different from within♪ :♪Cause there’s no other word…♪ :♪That he also has…♪ :♪ OddParents, Fairly OddParents!♪ :Astronov: Twice the magic! :Neptunia: Never a tragic! :♪OddParents, Fairly OddParents!♪ :♪Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod!♪ :Timmy: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice! :Ivan: Giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! :♪OddParents, Fairy OddParents!♪ :♪It flips your lids♪ :♪When you are the kids♪ :♪With Fairly OddParents!♪ :Vicky: Yeah, right! :(wishing noise and Vicky’s head turns into somehting, determined by the episode) ---- After The Search for Poof :♪Timmy is an average kid that no one understands♪ :♪Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands.♪ :Vicky: BED, TWERP!! :♪Jorgen gave the news about a kid♪ :♪Who’s eyesight is kind of blurred♪ :♪And has pets who has skin♪ :♪That's different from within♪ :♪Cause there’s no other word…♪ :♪That he also has…♪ :♪ OddParents, Fairly OddParents!♪ :Astronov: Twice the fairies! :Neptunia: I thought you said berries. :♪OddParents, Fairly OddParents!♪ :♪Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod!♪ :Chloe: Obtuse! :Ivan: Rubber goose! :Timantha: Green moose! :Timmy: Guava juice! :Chloe: Giant snake! :Ivan: Birthday cake! :Timantha: Large fries! :Timmy: Chocolate shake! :♪OddParents, Fairy OddParents!♪ :♪It flips your lids♪ :♪When you are the kids♪ :♪With Fairly OddParents!♪ :Vicky: Yeah, right! :(wishing noise and Vicky’s head turns into somehting, determined by the episode) Gallery TANFO Intro 1.png TANFO Intro 2.png TANFO Intro 3.png TANFO Intro 4.png TANFO Intro 5.png TANFO Intro 6.png TANFO Intro 7.png TANFO Intro 8.png TANFO Intro 9.png TANFO Intro 10.png TANFO Intro 11.png TANFO Intro 12.png TANFO Intro 13.png TANFO Intro 14.png TANFO Intro 15.png TANFO Intro 16.png TANFO Intro 17.png TANFO Intro 18.png TANFO Intro 19.png TANFO Intro 20.png TANFO Intro 21.png TANFO Intro 22.png TANFO Intro 23.png TANFO Intro 24.png TANFO Intro 25.png TANFO Intro 26.png TANFO Intro 27.png TANFO Intro 28.png TANFO Intro 29.png TANFO Intro 30.png TANFO Intro 31.png Second Version TANFO Intro 27 2nd version.png TANFO Intro 28 2nd version.png Title Cards The All New Fairly OddParents! 1st Title Card.png|First Title Card The All New Fairly OddParents! 2nd Title Card.png|Title Card after Timantha's Moving In!. The All New Fairly OddParents! 3rd Title Card.png|Title Card after A Chloe-tastic Adventure The All New Fairly OddParents! 4th Title Card.png|Title Card after A Sunny Glimpse The All New Fairly OddParents! 5th Title Card.png|Title Card after The Night Magic Died The All New Fairly OddParents! 6th Title Card.png|Title Card after The Search for Poof The All New Fairly OddParents! 7th Title Card.png|Title Card in the 5th and final season Differences in two versions * After The Search for Poof and onward, there were a few changes: * Timantha, Chloe and Sunny are added in a few scenes. * Mr. Crocker and Francis are added in the hot rod scene and also get changed randomly along with Vicky. * In the first four versions at the end of the theme when the title appears, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Astronov and Neptunia appear on top of the title card as Vicky on the left and Timmy and Ivan on the right walk on screen to the title, with Timantha, Chloe and Sunny added in later versions, and Poof disappearing in the fourth version. ** In the fifth version, Timmy, Timantha, Ivan, Chloe and their fairies appear on top of the title as Vicky, Tootie, Trixie, Veronica and Charlotte on the left and Chester, A.J., Remy, Kevin Crocker and Mark Chang on the right walk on screen to the title. Category:Fanmade songs Category:Theme songs Category:Songs Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!